Prohibited
by Lumiere007
Summary: What will you do if you find mr. perfect in a most unlikely person?
1. Default Chapter

PROHIBITED  
  
I don't own anything in this story except those characters you don't recognize :9  
  
-0-  
  
There are things in the past that we cannot change.... the things we did, the events that occurred, the people we met, errors we committed. We want to erase the bad memories we don't want to be reminded of...but we can't. So to escape this horror, we try our best and never look back.... as if it never happened. But what we don't know is that we can't run away from it.... Because that mistake might just hunt you back one day...and this might lead you to the biggest mistake of your whole life  
  
--0 --   
  
"Hello"  
  
"Paul......baby..." the voice said. Paul clearly knew who it was   
  
"Knock it off, Irvine!! Don't tell me you just called to tick the shit out of me again" The person started laughing on the other line  
  
"Levesque! Freaked out eh? ......"  
  
"Yes. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Paul replied in a sarcastic deadpan voice.  
  
"Where were you when we were getting laid?"  
  
"Took an earlier flight home...how was your night....was the performance worthy of a standing ovation??'"   
  
"...Well let's just say that after that performance, I'm much more worthy for the name 'The Game' than you are..... and there were girls looking for you the other night...man, aren't you in demand nowadays? But anyway, since you weren't there and I'm you're friend, I substituted for you...so that everybody wins"  
  
" Thanks for being a great friend. I knew I could count on you"  
  
"Don't mention it. What are friends for?" Paul laughed.  
  
"No seriously Paul, if you don't start hanging out with us, you'd never find what you're looking for"  
  
"How do you think will I be able to find a girl with a circus like you around?"  
  
"Okay, now THAT was mean! You hurt my feelings!" Chris said sobbing jokingly  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Hey listen, I'll call you back. I need to prepare for a seminar "  
  
"You're attending a seminar? Shit Levesque! Are you sick?"  
  
"No. I'm a speaker actually..."  
  
"Well, well, what do you know...Levesque is a teacher! I'm so proud of you man...what are you gonna teach them?....oh why don't you start off by teaching them how to have hair like yours..."  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you, Irvine"  
  
"Oh boy, I can't wait! Goodbye and thank you Teacher Paul!"  
  
--0--  
  
"Where's Janine?" Monica asked Anna looking at her watch. The seminar started a couple of minutes ago and her friend was nowhere in sight. Anna looked at Monica and shook her head.   
  
Then they started hearing footsteps moving rapidly from the hallway. They looked at each other...yep....it was her!!!  
  
The door opened and Janine came in. She was standing around 5'11 with blond hair until her shoulder. She was, well...quite a catch.  
  
"Well, aren't we too early today" Paul said while Janine was closing the door behind her. She was about to apologize for being late but found herself lost for words once she faced him. Janine was stunned.  
  
"Please take your seat!" She sat down beside her friends not taking his eyes off this man.  
  
He really looks like...well, is he? She wondered to herself. She knows that she'd seen him somewhere but she wasn't quite sure if it was really him.  
  
"Well for the sake of those who came in late, let me introduce myself again. My name is Paul Levesque. I work as a wrestler in the World Wrestling Entertainment." He said looking at Janine with a smile in his face.  
  
At that point, Janine knew her hunch was right  
  
~*~  
  
"Is it just me or was Paul Levesque really hot?" Monica wondered aloud looking at all her friends. The seminar was over and they were in the coffee' shop hanging out like they always do.  
  
"Well I'm with you there" Anna replied.  
  
"I mean, what more can you ask for? He's got a great body, he's smart and I think he'd do good in bed" Monica said. They both giggled.  
  
"So Janine, what do you think?" Anna asked. All eyes were on Janine who was staring blankly at her coffee cup all this time.  
  
"Janine?......jan!!" Monica said shaking her friend.  
  
"Yeah...what?" She answered finally getting out of a daze  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Janine asked. She really didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Paul Levesque"  
  
"He's a wrestler"   
  
"C'mon don't try to look so innocent"   
  
"Yeah. It was pretty obvious that you struck his fancy" Anna commented.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"He was looking at you the whole time ..... what do you think it means?"  
  
"Why are you guys putting so much meaning to this? "  
  
"Well, don't you think he's hot?" Anna asked. Janine bit her lip. She knew she had to answer her friends or else they'd bug the hell out of her.  
  
"No. I don't...He's the type of person I can't trust. He seems like someone I'd never get along with"  
  
"...Well Jan, It's not like he's done something wrong to offend you"  
  
Janine sighed. If you only knew .... She said to herself sipping her coffee.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey!!!! I know it's pretty weird.... well I'm still a rookie so please bare with me!! Lol! 


	2. Attraction

PROHIBITED  
  
I don't own anything in this story except the characters you don't recognize  
  
-- 0 --  
  
Chris and Paul were sitting at a coffee shop, a usual routine they've had for a very long time now. It has been days since Paul told him about the seminar and of course, the girl who caught his eye. Though Chris told him not to hope and anticipate so much, he still can't get her out of his head.  
  
"Levesque!" Chris roared, snapping Paul back to reality.  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Would you please wipe that stupid smile off your face ...and while you're at it would you just pretend that you're listening to me?"  
  
"Sorry" Paul grinned sitting up.   
  
"What's on your mind? Seems deep"   
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Well that scary smile tells me that you're thinking about the girl in the talk again, am I right?" Chris inquired. Paul didn't answer.   
  
"Give up man! Missed your chance...but what I don't understand is why you didn't get her name" Chris said. He really was intrigued with this girl that made his friend act differently.   
  
"Ya know Levesque, there's no use crying over spilled milk. You can't live in this shit forever " Paul was about to answer when he suddenly smiled again.  
  
"Did you sleep with a hanger in your mouth or is it really hard to wipe that smile off your face?" Chris asked.  
  
"She's here"  
  
"Where?" Chris said looking around the coffee shop. He looked at the direction Paul was pointing. Chris nodded in approval.  
  
"Not bad.... what are you waiting for? Seize the day, baby!" Chris said. Paul took Chris' advice and walked to her table. He took a deep breath before he said anything.  
  
"Hey" Janine looked up and saw Paul smiling back at her. Mixed emotins filled her up inside.   
  
"Hi"   
  
"So.... is this seat taken?"  
  
"Nope" Paul sat across him and stared at her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine" She replied looking around. She was distracted with the way he was looking at her.  
  
"You come here often?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"You're not a big talker are you?" Paul asked eyeing the girl that had kept her awake at night.   
  
"Depends" She answered nonchalantly.   
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"My mood, the topic, the one I'm conversing with" She said looking at him.   
  
"At least you answered that question with more than one word!"  
  
"Yes. That is such an accomplishment! Congratulations!" She said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome" She said.   
  
"Anyway, we're in town and I was wondering if you want to watch our show tonight? Then afterwards we can have dinner...." Janine looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Do you even know me screw boy?"  
  
"Don't you think that if we did go out I'd get to know you more?" Paul retorted.  
  
"Well I'll take that as a no...I bet you don't even know my name" She said expecting an answer. Paul kept silent.   
  
"Thought so!" Janine stood up, gathered her things and walked out off the coffee shop.  
  
Paul rested his head on the table and Chris walked over to him snickering.  
  
"It's okay Levesque" He said laughing.  
  
"Maybe next time!"   
  
-- 0 --  
  
Janine rushed into her room and jumped on the bed. This man had been hunting her for weeks now.... by dreams, mostly... and seeing him in person didn't help one bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Monica asked removing the bed covers off Janine's head.  
  
"I saw him again" She said eyeing the ceiling.  
  
"Who?" Anna asked entering the room.  
  
"Paul Levesque"  
  
"The guy from the seminar?"  
  
"Yeah him"  
  
"What happened?" Anna asked.  
  
"You know when I get so nervous and I start bitching and being skeptical? Anyway,  
  
He asked me out"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I acted that way and said no!"   
  
"Why?  
  
"I can't go out with him"  
  
"Why the hell not?" Monica inquired looking at her strangely   
  
"Because...he's a wrestler"  
  
"Honey, when did you start having problems with wrestlers?" Anna asked pitting her hands in her hips.  
  
"Remember you----"  
  
"I know and I don't need to be reminded of that..." Janine retorted interrupting and pointing to Monica  
  
"So let me get this straight? He ask you out, you acted like a bitch and said no because he's a wrestler.... so what's the problem?" Anna asked.  
  
"I think I'm attracted to him"   
  
Janine answered closing her eyes. 


End file.
